


Chance Encounters

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Persona 5
Genre: College AU, Future, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, basically a nice slice of life au, where they can be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Akira graduated among the top of his class at Shujin. With that, he was able to get a full ride scholar ship to a university in Tokyo, still close to home. His friends from Shujin seem to have their lives and future careers figured out, while Akira is still trying to figure out what he wants to do. While there, he is a part of the LGBT center of his university and through a blind date event, meets an artist on campus, and their lives are intertwined from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy! This'll be my first Persona 5 fic. I started playing the game, and I just love it so much I gotta write a fic for my new otp ^^ Hope you guys enjoy. I plan on it being multi chapter.  
> Giving it a mature rating right now for later stuff.

Akira was already starting to regret the decision as soon as he walked through the door. It had all started when he first joined the LGBT club at his university, hoping to find some like minded people. It was actually quite refreshing to be around others who were like him instead of the usual parties and atmosphere where everyone was asking him what kind of girls he liked when he had to awkwardly correct them that he actually found other men quite attractive. It was then that he’d always become the center of attention. They’d be all over him, asking him all sorts of invasive questions that he’d rather not answer. Quite the opposite, everyone at the club was much more chill. He’d say the same thing, and they’d just say that that was cool and perhaps casually discuss the types he was into. He breathed a sigh of relief at that. From then on, he frequented the room for lunch, inbetween classes, and studying. He was soon quite used to the usual group he hung out with in there. Akira was always known to be the quiet one, but it was something he very much enjoyed. He found it relaxing to simply listen to the conversation, adding in when he wanted to or saw an opportunity. It was because of this that he was able to blend with the group very easily. In all honesty, he never would’ve imagined that he’d even make it to college. For all of his time in high school, he was known as the kid with a criminal record. The arrest hadn’t even been his fault, but it seemed that just simply having a criminal record was enough to label one as a delinquent. Even so, he had managed to graduate among the top of his class, proving everyone wrong. He looked at it as a great accomplishment. He remembered the grad party Sojiro had thrown for him at Leblanc. He could never thank the old man enough for all he had done for him.  
He had decided on a local university, so that he wasn’t too far from his guardian and his adopted daughter, whom he had regarded as a little sister. He imagined they’d both be heartbroken if he decided on a far off college, though they’d be proud nonetheless. It was rather nice to still be so close by, allowing him to still visit his friends from Shujin when he could. Ann had been overseas frequently, apparently her modelling “hobby” had turned into a career, and she was becoming increasingly famous each day. Ryuji joined his college’s track team and was doing quite well as far as Akira knew. He remembered Ryuji talking to him about it, discussing the pros and cons and fears he had with it. It was good to watch him excel at the sport again, away from the stigma he had at Shujin. His friends were succeeding and doing so well. It made Akira feel happy just seeing them happy even though he himself still had no idea what exactly he wanted to do. He was half way through his first year now, and he was still undecided, taking general courses to try and get an idea of something he might be interested in. It’s not like he had to hurry up and decide. He did have until his third year or so to declare a major, but still, it seemed like everyone around him knew what they wanted to do. He was always known as a good, reliable friend, but that didn’t exactly help in the work world. As of now, he worked part time at a flower shop in Shibuya to make some money while he was a full-time student. It was a great way to meet people, and honestly, he could see himself working there full time. It was laid back and gave him time to meet and talk with all different kinds of people. However, he was on a scholarship, and therefore, a major or some kind of area of study would have to be declared soon.

But back to the matter at hand. It was brought to his attention through his small group in the LGBT center that the center would be hosting a blind date event. One could fill out a small form on their orientation, and they’d be set up with someone for a blind date. All of them were highly recommending it to Akira.

   “Come on, you’re always talking about having a boyfriend. This is the perfect opportunity to meet someone new.”

   “I’m in the group that pairs people up for the blind date. I’ll make sure you’re set up with someone great!”

With many other words of encouragement, Akira finally agreed with a nod. Now that he thought about it, it would be nice to at least meet someone new. Whether or not they decided to date or whatever was up to them.

   “Alright, sure. I’ll put my trust in you guys.” He nodded with his usual smile.

   “Yes! Don’t worry, Akira-san. We’ll get you someone good."

He didn’t have much of a choice but to trust them as he had to leave for the rest of his classes today. With a wave, he headed out the door and over towards the hall his class was in.

The spring was always Akira’s favorite time of year. Right now, the cherry blossoms were out in full bloom. Even though allergy season was in full swing, Akira couldn’t help but admire all the pink petals flying around along with gentle wind. His eyes were following a petal as it flew through the air when that brought him to a man who was seated in front of a canvas by a huge cherry blossom tree that overlooked the large pond. Akira couldn’t help but look over curiously as he walked. It looked like he was painting the scenery with the cherry blossoms on the canvas..an artist perhaps? He looked to be around Akira’s age, possibly a student here as well. His hair was a purplish hue, yeah definitely the artist type. He seemed rather interesting, though Akira had to hurry once he glanced at his watch. Class was starting in a few minutes, and he’d have to hurry to make it there on time. Afterwards, he’d be going straight to the blind date event. For now, he put the artist out of his mind.

Two hours later, and Akira was finding himself practically sprinting to the LGBT center. He was only going to be a few minutes late, but still, it was best to be on time as far as he was concerned.

   “Akira! You’re finally here!”

The event organizer suddenly pulled him along by the wrist as soon as he arrived.

   “You must’ve just gotten out of class, right? Sorry we scheduled this so close to four o’clock classes ending. Now, I’ll just have you wait at this table. We’ll have your date here in just a minute. You excited?” she asked with an enthusiasm that Akira found quite impressive.

   “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

   “Good! No worries, we got you a good one.”

As Akira waited, he tapped his fingers against the tabletop. It really was one of the first times he had ever..been out with someone romantically. Of course, blind dates were more about meeting and getting to know someone that may or may not result in something else. He wondered if that really did happen tonight where they’d go. Maybe if the other person had a dorm or their own place. Of course, he was the only one there at night at Leblanc… He was so pre-occupied with thinking about that kind of situation that he visibly jumped when the organizer returned with someone behind her.

   “Yo, Akira! I have your date right here. You ready?”

Akira straightened his glasses and managed a nod as he sat up straight, trying his best to look presentable. His look of surprise grew even more as the man who walked in and sat across from him was the artist he had seen just before his class. It was the same man with the purplish hair from before. The other seemed to recognize him as well.

   “I think I just saw you today. You were the one who noticed my painting, right? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

   “A-Akira Kurusu. Pleasure to meet you as well,” Akira managed to say, though his voice was higher pitched than usual.

Most of the date was spent with Yusuke asking him a multitude of questions, which Akira obediently answered and managed to ask a few questions of his own. He was thankful to have someone so talkative. It complemented his own quite nature nicely, and he found himself rather intrigued by all Yusuke had to say.

   “Um, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to see the painting you were working on once you’re finished,” Akira added, sipping on some tea.

   “Ah, it caught your eye, didn’t it? When the cherry blossoms bloom is such a beautiful time of year. I felt that I must capture its beauty on canvas.”

The topic soon moved to school and what they did for a living while being students on campus. Yusuke was quite delighted to hear that Akira worked with flowers and bouquets.

   “It seems you and I are quite similar. We have an eye for beauty. I’d love to visit the flower shop sometime..especially when you’re working,” he added.

   “Oh, a café? You live in one? I simply love a good cup of coffee? If you wouldn’t mind, could you take me there? I’d love to try a cup.”

   “Oh, sure. The owner has been teaching me how to make the perfect cup of coffee. We could do a test and see if my training is working.”

   “Wonderful. I hope I’m not being too forward, but would you want to go there now?”

Akira nodded and walked with Yusuke to the subway, taking the train to Yongen.  
He wasn’t exactly sure what was going to happen after the cup of coffee, but things seemed to be going well so far, so luck must be in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy I'm back with another chapter!

The train ride back towards Leblanc, which was usually quite quiet, was filled with Yusuke telling him all about the art pieces he was working on and other aspects of his life. Akira had to admit, it was nice to listen to someone talk and add in things here and there instead of the usual silence. He smiled at each thing he said which seemed to ignite a hint of blush in Yusuke’s cheeks.

   “I’m the one saying the most, but it seems as though your smile is saying more than enough for you.”

   “You always say such corny things?” Akira countered with a sly smirk.

He was always witty when he needed to be. It was something that usually took people by surprise when they were first talking to him. Akira usually came off as the quiet type, which he saw as a major advantage. People never knew what to expect from him.

   “Hmm, you’re surprisingly witty,” he chuckled.

   “Most people find my quiet nature a bit intimidating. Guess they don’t know what’s going to come out of my mouth,” he said with a shrug.

Once the train came to a stop at Yongen, he lead the way out of the station and into the neighborhood. It was around dusk by the time they arrived there though the backstreets were still very much alive and lit up by the various shops.

   “This town is quite charming. I’m a bit jealous you get to be here nearly every day. I’m stuck at the student dorms by the campus downtown. It’s always noisy day and night.”

   “I thought about the dorms or rooming with someone at a place nearby, but I don’t mind taking the train every day. It’s what I had to do when I was in high school anyway. Staying here reminds me of those days which is bittersweet in a way,” Akira remarked, kicking an empty soda can out of their way.

   “How so? Well, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m just curious. I think this is the most you’ve talked since we first met today. Your voice..I think it’s nice,” Yusuke said with a bit of a cough at the last part.

   “Well, most of my close friends from Shujin have gone off to schools or careers farther away. I was used to seeing them pretty much every day. Now, it’s maybe once a month if I’m lucky, but I’m happy for them. They’re pursuing things they love. Now, I have to figure out what I want to do, but enough of that. I don’t want to bum you out or anything.”

Akira stopped and turned to face a little café tucked away in the backstreets. He knelt down when he noticed the familiar black cat sitting by the door and meowing up at them.

   “Hey, Morgana. I’m home,” he said, patting his head.

   “Oh, so you have a cat. He’s lovely.”

Yusuke knelt down as well and offered his hand to Morgana. He curiously sniffed at the hand, glancing up at him with sharp, blue eyes. There was a slight moment of tension before Morgana rubbed his face against his hand in a sign of welcome then pawed at the door as he waited for Akira to open it.

   “Oh, hey, welcome back,” Sojiro called from the counter as he was cleaning a few cups.

He raised an eyebrow and wore a slight smirk when he saw Akira accompanied by another.

   “Well, well, well, you actually brought someone with you. You did mention something about the center hosting some kind of blind date thing. Is he your date?”

   “Something like that,” he joked, petting Morgana who had jumped onto his shoulders.

   “Oh, I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir!” Yusuke bowed politely and followed Akira to sit at a stool next to him.

He noted the warm, relaxing atmosphere of the café, taking all of the aura of the place in. It was something he always did when going somewhere new. As an artist, it was beneficial to go to new places and take in the unique aesthetics.

   “Sojiro Sakura or ‘Boss’ if you prefer. Nice to meet you. You’re one of the first new people this guy’s brought over. Eventually, I just always expected him to come home alone. That’s why seeing you caught me off guard. And is it going to be the usual for you?” Sojiro asked, directing it at Akira.

With a nod from him, Sojiro was already making him a cup of coffee.

nnn“It’s a good brew I have going today. Would you like some as well?” He looked to Yusuke as he slid a cup over to Akira.

   “Oh, if it’s no trouble, I’d love some. It smells wonderful.”

   “How about you make him one, then? Your coffee brewing has gotten my seal of approval after all,” he suggested to Akira.

   “Oh, sure. I’ll just put my apron on real quick.” He gave his best wink to Yusuke, hoping he didn’t look like a total dork while doing so.

He soon emerged from the back kitchen area donning a green apron. A few pens had been placed in the pocket. Often, he ran the café for Sojiro when he could. Over the years he really had become a reliable employee for him. Giving Yusuke a warm smile, he picked out beans for the right kind of brew he wanted and started making it. Yusuke couldn’t help but admire the way he worked. He worked the machines with such grace and skill. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat inspired just by watching him.

   “Geez, I remember when you first showed up here, and I first taught you how to brew a cup of coffee. You were very tentative and clumsy, but now, well, you’re a pro at it,” Sojiro chuckled then turned when he heard the bell chime as the door was opened.

   “Sooojiro!” a girl’s voice chimed as Futaba ran in. “Oh, welcome home, Akira!”

Without hesitation, she took a seat at the bar near Yusuke.

   “Oh, hey, Futaba. Did you finish your homework already? Do you want some coffee?” Sojiro asked and patted Akira’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in a few. Gonna step outside for a quick smoke.”

   “I’d love a cup if you don’t mind, Akira.” She looked over at Yusuke curiously. “Hey, who is he?” she whispered even though Yusuke was clearly hear her.

   “He’s..my date for tonight. We hung out earlier on campus. His name is Yusuke,” he chuckled and finished off the cup and handed it to Yusuke.

   “Ohhh! Well, then it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Futaba Sakura. I guess since Sojiro is basically Akira and I’s guardian, that would make us pretty much siblings.”

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Futaba. Seems I’m meeting all of your family today,” he chuckled and eagerly sipped on the coffee.

As soon as the rich flavor and undertones of the brew hit his tongue, Yusuke found himself clutching at his chest due to the flavor alone. It was like no other coffee he had tasted so far. It had a flavor profile all of its own.

   “My, I would have never expected to taste coffee like this in such a small town. I am truly honored that you made this just for me. It didn’t taste like any specific coffee I know. It must’ve been your own mix, right?”

   “Sojiro has finally let me start experimenting with different kinds of flavors and mixing them. It took a while, but I think he finally trusts me with them,” he said with a nod.

   “Ooh! Make me a special flavor next, Akira!” Futaba chirped with excitement.

Akira went ahead and made up a cup for Futaba. As soon as he handed it to her, a few customers walked in and sat in one of the nearby booths. Since Sojiro was out for now, he politely excused himself and went to serve them. Once he had everyone taken care of, he wiped his forehead and leaned against the bar.

   “Sorry about that. I’ll take over with serving customers. You should have fun with your date,” Sojiro chuckled and took over for him.

Akira nodded and took off his apron, stashing in the back again. He walked back over and took the seat next to Yusuke.

   “Well, it was nice meeting you. I don’t want to butt in on your guys’ first date, but can’t make any promises that I won’t butt in on other dates.” She winked and gave a wave before heading out the door back to her house.

Night was fully set in now as street lights lit up the road. Right now, Akira didn’t even want to think about the homework that he had to get done. Of course, most of it could be done in the morning before his afternoon classes anyway.

   “I’m quite charmed to meet everyone here, and I’d love to stay longer, but I suppose I should get back and get some work done before my classes tomorrow. I’m guessing the same goes for you, but perhaps we could meet up somewhere on campus tomorrow if you’d like.” Yusuke finished off the coffee and stretched as he stood up, grabbing his bag.

   “I’d love to. Here, I’ll walk you to the station.”

The night air was cool and refreshing as the two of them walked over to the station. Akira couldn’t help but glance down from time to time when he noticed how close their hands came sometimes to touching. The thought alone brought a bit of heat into his cheeks. He bit the inside of his cheek as they approached the gate and where they’d part ways for now.

   “Um, safe travels back, Yusuke. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, feeling his cheeks heat up even more when they turned to face each other.

He noticed that Yusuke was standing awfully close. Yusuke suddenly took Akira’s hand in his, and the other hoped that his little jump of surprise had gone unnoticed. His hand, which was usually a bit cold, felt warm in Yusuke’s touch.

   “Until tomorrow, then,” he said softly and planted a light kiss on the top of his hand before slowly letting go.

He gave a wave before walking through the gates to get to the train. Akira could only wave back with a dumbfounded look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Not much really happens but I'll get the plot moving in the next one.

The feeling of the kiss hadn’t left Akira’s mind since last night. When he woke to his alarm, he swore he could still feel Yusuke’s lips on his hand where he had kissed him. It was strange. It was like some kind of magical spell. Maybe Yusuke was magic or a wizard, and Akira was falling under his spell. Honestly, he wasn’t opposed to the idea. He shook his head to get his mind out of fiction and fantasy. This was the real world. He just..had a crush was all. It was odd. Akira couldn’t really recall the last time he had a crush. Maybe on a few people or some of his friends at Shujin when they first met, but those blossomed into friendships, and the crush had slowly faded away into the platonic relationship. With his friends, Akira hadn’t really thought about going after someone romantically. He had enough with his friendships. By the end of his time at Shujin, he had finally worked out that he was into men. Before, he had gone through the usual stages of thinking that he liked girls that way, but it was never the case with him. If anything, stuff like that was all an act to go along with Ryuji’s schemes. He was grateful that one of his first friends at Shujin was so accepting when he admitted that he liked guys.  
“Lemme know if you ever need a wingman to help ya out. I’ll help ya get a boyfriend.”  
It was easier to tell Ann about it. She was always someone he found easy to talk to. She was one of the first people he’d go to talk about something. She was overjoyed when he told her, saying something like she always had an inkling that that’s what he liked. She insisted that he tell her whenever he had a date or anything close to romantic with someone else. Akira thought back to that tiny promise and quickly found her contact in his phone. He decided to send her text, though he expected a later response since she was busy nowadays.  
“Hey, Ann! Hope everything is going well with modelling. I randomly remembered something I promised you. I said I’d tell you if I ever went on a date with another guy or did anything romantic. I actually went on a blind date last night, and I think the guy really likes me. He even kissed my hand before he left last night. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to tell you for now.” He texted, sending it when he was satisfied.  
He nearly fell off the bed when his phone suddenly started buzzing. The screen was lit up, showing him he was receiving a call, and the icon was none other than Ann’s.

   “Oh, hey, Ann,” he answered, getting up on shaky legs.

It was quite a shock for his body to take this early.

   “AKIRA!! You should’ve contacted me earlier! You had a blind date??”

He smiled at her familiar voice. It really brought him back to the days at Shujin.

   “Yeah, I did. His name is Yusuke. He goes to the same college as me. I think he’s in the art program there. I took him to Leblanc after the date, and he kissed my hand after I walked him back to the station.”

   “Ooohh, sounds like a gentleman. You know, this is perfect timing. I have some time off since I just finished a show. I’m coming back to Japan, so we need to hang out, and you must introduce me to this Yusuke. Hey, we should go on a double date. Shiho and I will be spending a lot of time together since I’ve been away for so long. You can bring Yusuke, and it’ll be a fun double date. What do you say?”

   “Sounds good, Ann. I’m looking forward to it. Well, I gotta get ready for classes, but I’ll keep texting you, okay?”

   “Alright!! I can’t wait! Bye, Akira!”

   “Bye, Ann.”

Looked like Ann was planning it for tomorrow night from the texts. He hadn’t noticed the time and had to basically run to the station to catch a train. He smiled politely at the bewildered train riders as he basically burst through the doors before they closed. He tried his best to make it look like he wasn’t completely out of breath but was failing miserably. He regained most of his composure once he finally made it to campus and into his first class. On the way, he had kept an eye out for Yusuke but didn’t see him in his usual spot. It was most likely that he had class or was busy with something else right now. Akira wasn’t sure if he was going to run into the artist today. He was hoping to maybe return a sweet kiss to Yusuke since the kiss last night had taken him completely by surprise. He had been in too much shock to even say anything. The least he could do was show that he was a good kisser or at least he hoped he was. It’s not like Akira had really kissed someone before. The ones before that one were merely pecks on the lip, innocent little kisses. The kiss Yusuke had given him last night had been so much more than that even if it was just on his hand. There was so much passion and feeling in just that one kiss. He was surprised he could even stay on his feet after that.

After his classes for the day, Akira made up his mind that he was going to do it. He’d find Yusuke around here somehow. It was then that he remembered that he hadn’t even gotten his phone number or contact information, so that settled it. Trudging around campus, Akira looked like a man on a mission as he fervently hunted down the art student. At last, he came across Yusuke sitting by a fountain and drinking a cup of coffee it looked like. Akira gave a polite wave as he approached him and sat by him without any hint of fear.

   “Hey, thought I’d find you around here somewhere,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy grin.

   “Ah, I didn’t expect you to just come and find me. This is a pleasant surprise,” Yusuke replied in his usual debonair way that didn’t fail in making Akira blush slightly.

   “Um, that reminds me. Last night..we never exchanged contact info. Would you like to do that now?” he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

   “How careless of me after that splendid date. Of course.” Yusuke nodded and got his phone out so they could exchange info.

   “Thank you. I got it,” Akira said with a slight bow.

He really couldn’t recall the last time he had been this flustered over a simple date, though he had to admit, Yusuke was rather handsome. He was surprised he wasn’t more popular or had people flocking over him all the time.

   “I’ll have to return to Leblanc sometime soon. After having coffee there, the coffee on campus just doesn’t compare,” Yusuke remarked, placing the coffee down by his side.

   “Well, Sojiro taught me all I know. His coffee is the best around. Strange that even since I started working there, the place has gotten a lot more popular, though we did invest in some advertising so that helped too.”

   “I can see why. You are quite charming. If a place has at least one good looking and charming person, it’s bound to attract others.”

   “You know..why don’t you come over again? The coffee will be on the house,” Akira suggested, finally gaining the courage to spit it out.

   “Well, I can’t say no to free coffee. I’d love to.”

This guy seemed almost too easy to convince sometimes..not that Akira was complaining as the two walked to the train station.


End file.
